Respira, Alexis, respira
by anver
Summary: Basada en un momento impreciso de la cuarta temporada. Un relato escrito hace tiempo, y rescatado del olvido. Esa Alexis tan "insoportable" que estamos viendo en los últimos capítulos, dependía de su padre hace tan sólo unos meses. Recordemos hasta que punto. Un único capítulo.


Sentía un vacío dentro de su abdomen, como si una profunda, dolorosa e invisible herida la atravesara arrasando todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, atrayendo toda la sangre de su cuerpo hasta allí y no dejando que regase su cerebro, impidiéndola pensar.

La vida no era justa. No entendía porque le estaba pasando a ella. No podía pensar, solo llorar y lamentar que él ya no formaba parte de su vida, que no la quería. Otra punzada de dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo al recordar su traición. No podía distinguir que era lo que más le estaba doliendo, si el saber que él ya no estaría con ella o el descubrir que la había traicionado.

Traición… ese era el más doloroso de todos los castigos que alguien pudiese infringirle y acababa de descubrirlo en ese momento, a sus diecisiete años, no se sentía capaz de superarlo. Le faltaba el aire, las lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos y hacían que su visión fuese borrosa y empañada, su nariz se atascó llena de mocos y le dolía la cabeza, cuanto más lloraba más le dolía.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, llamando con desesperación a su padre para poder lanzarse en sus brazos y dejar que él alejase, con sus palabras y su cariño, todo aquel dolor, como lo había hecho siempre, desde que era pequeña y algo le dolía.

Pero su padre no estaba en casa, le busco en su despacho, en su habitación, en el baño… subió las escaleras por si estaba en la parte alta de la casa… él no estaba. Ni tampoco su abuela.

Se lanzó contra su cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, abrazándose al conejito de peluche que tenía desde que era casi un bebé. Dejó de llorar, como si de repente las lágrimas se hubiesen secado por completo y notó aquel picor tan molesto en el nacimiento de sus pestañas, pasó la uña de su pulgar, intentando sofocar aquel escozor tan intenso, y lejos de calmarlo, lo avivó más y deseó arrancarse las pestañas para sofocarlo.

- ¡Papá!- gritó en vano - ¡Ayúdame papá! – dijo entre hipos

Necesitaba a su padre, saltó de la cama, volviendo a llorar y cogió su bolso y la chaqueta, bajó volando las escaleras, dando un portazo al salir por la puerta de su casa. Salió a la calle y paró un taxi, dándole la dirección de la comisaria 12 al conductor.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? – le dijo conmovido el taxista al parar en un semáforo en rojo y le tendió una caja de pañuelos de papel que ella no dudo en coger

- Por favor, dese prisa – le dijo entre hipos

El taxista voló esquivando como pudo el tráfico de Nueva York parando en seco frente a la 12. Alexis le tendió un billete de 20 dólares al taxista y este rehusó cogerlos

- Que no sea nada muchacha, corre… - le dijo recordando a su hija, de edad parecida y pasó por su mente infinidad de brutalidades que le podían estar pasando a aquella chica en ese momento.

Castle estaba de pie, junto a Beckett, enfrascados en una conversación frente a la pizarra donde exponían las últimas horas de cada víctima. No vio abrirse las puertas del ascensor, ni como un huracán pelirrojo se acercaba hacía el corriendo, sólo pudo ver la cara de terror de Beckett mirando por encima de su hombro. Beckett le cogió del brazo, obligándole a girarse y sin que le diese tiempo a más, recibió el impacto de su hija lanzándose a su pecho

- ¡Papá!, te necesito papá, me duele mucho

- ¿Qué te ocurre hija? – le dijo nervioso, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos y separándola lo justo para comprobar que no tenía ningún daño físico.

- ¡Papá!, ayúdame papá… es Ashley

- ¿Ashley? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Ashley? – preguntó Castle

- Me… me ha traicionado papá.

Castle respiró aliviado volviendo a abrazar a su hija y dejando que ella hundiese su cara en su chaqueta. Era eso. No ocurría nada grave. Castle miró a Beckett, que había cambiado su expresión y le indicó con los ojos hacía la parte más tranquila detrás de los despachos, donde podría relajarse y hablar con intimidad con Alexis. Le apretó el brazo, intentando trasmitirle su apoyo y comprensión, y él se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacía donde Beckett le había indicado, haciendo que Alexis girase y empezase a caminar con él.

- Ven conmigo cariño, cuéntale todo a papá, ya verás como se pasa.

Beckett se quedo inmóvil, mirando como el gran oso protegía tiernamente a su hija entre sus brazos, sacando su pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiándole la nariz como si fuese aún una niña. Les perdió de vista cuando giraron por detrás de los despachos.

Beckett suspiró. Ella nunca había corrido a buscar consuelo entre los brazos de sus padres. Le maravillaba la capacidad de Alexis para confiar así en su padre, y más aún le maravillaba la capacidad de Castle para convertirse en el padre ideal con su hija, cualquiera que conociese superficialmente a Castle, el eterno Peter Castle Pan, jamás llegaría a pensar que tenía una hija adolescente y mucho menos podrían imaginar la estupenda relación de confianza que ambos se profesaban y como el adulto que dormitaba en el interior de Castle, despertaba cuando Alexis le necesitaba. ¿O en realidad era un adulto disfrazado de Peter Pan?

Fue hacía la máquina de bebidas de la sala de descanso, y metiendo unas monedas eligió una botella de agua. Cogió un vaso de plástico de al lado de la cafetera y le dio la vuelta poniéndolo sobre la botella, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y saco del montón de paquetes perfectamente alineados que tenía, un paquete de pañuelos de papel, que estaban destinados a los familiares a los que, desgraciadamente, debía atender y explicar lo sucedido cuando aparecía el cadáver de una víctima de asesinato.

Dejó pasar un par de minutos más, y se encaminó hacía la parte donde estaban Castle y Alexis.

Sentados en unas sillas de metal, apoyadas en la pared, Castle tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, que inclinada miraba el suelo, sin dejar apenas ver su cara, tapada por su pelo, era incapaz de hablar, los sollozos y el hipo se lo impedían.

- Vamos cariño, respira, tranquila… ¿Qué pasó?

- Papá… No me cogió el teléfono el mes pasado cuando estuviste con la abuela retenidos en el banco, decía que estaba demasiado ocupado en clase… le necesite y no estaba ahí, me dolió y le perdone, porque él no sabía para que le llamaba… ayer hable con él y me dijo que vendría mañana para estar el fin de semana con su madre, es su cumpleaños, incluso me pidió que le acompañase a comprar un regalo… - Alexis comenzó a llorar de nuevo

- Respira, cariño… - Castle levantó la vista, apartándola de su hija y vio a Beckett que le tendía una botella de agua y un paquete de pañuelos, se los cogió gesticulando con sus labios para que ella entendiese un "gracias" mudo.

Beckett se retiró tan en silencio como había llegado. Castle abrió la botella de agua y le dio a Alexis el vaso para que bebiese y normalizase su respiración. Le dio el paquete de pañuelos y Alexis cogió uno limpiándose las lágrimas y la humedad que bajaba por su nariz.

- Papá… me ha traicionado… le he visto… esta en Nueva York

- Cariño, quizá eso tenga una explicación… deberías dejarle que te la dé.

- No papá – comenzó a sollozar de nuevo – le he visto en una cafetería, yo paseaba y él no me ha visto a mí, estaba con una chica… ¡la besaba papá!

- Alexis… cariño… ¿estas segura que era él?

- Mira –le dijo cogiendo el móvil y enseñándole una foto – les he hecho una foto sin que me viesen… no quiero que me diga que no le he podido ver…

- Cariño… lo siento…

- Me ha traicionado papá… ¿Por qué?

Castle la arrimo contra él, volviendo a abrazarla y besando su cabeza.

- Lo siento cariño, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo ha hecho? –le preguntó esperando que tuviese una respuesta para todo, como cuando era pequeña

- ¿Qué importa cariño? Él se lo pierde… tu eres una chica maravillosa y él se lo esta perdiendo. No te preguntes porque lo ha hecho, pregúntate cuantas cosas vas a hacer a partir de ahora y que el no podrá compartir contigo por ser tan tonto…

- Duele papá

- ¿Me lo vas a decir a mi, cariño? ¿Quién es el maestro en corazones rotos? – ella sonrió levemente, pensando en su madre, en Gina y en vete a saber cuantas mujeres que ella no había conocido le habían roto su frágil corazón.

- ¿Cuándo pasará? ¿Cuándo? Siento que mi cuerpo se ha quedado vacío, no tengo estómago, no tengo pulmones, solo tengo un gran vacío

- Pasará Alexis, te lo prometo, pasará… ¿sabes? Todo pasa por algo… quizá hayas tenido que acabar con Ashley porque el destino te tenga preparado una persona mejor… ¿no crees? El destino a veces nos hace eso, nos causa dolor para regalarnos después las mayores alegrías. Puede que te mande a alguien por quien de verdad sientas que tienes que levantarte por las mañanas, alguien en quien pienses cuando te acuestes y que sienta exactamente lo mismo que sientes tú… - ella le miró, sorprendida al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos

- ¿De verdad papá? ¿De verdad pasará? Tengo miedo de que no pase, me duele…

- Te lo prometo… mírame cariño… soy tu ejemplo… duele si, duele, y debes llorar, hazlo, saca toda esa pena de tu cuerpo, y cuando ya no tengas más lágrimas, deja paso a la rabia, la rabia por seguir adelante, por pasar la página, por haber aprendido y tiende la mano al destino, que pronto te dejará otro regalo… yo estaré a tu lado mientras todo pase, mientras te duela, no voy a dejar que te hundas cariño… eres la chica más estupenda que conozco, me tienes a mi cariño…

- Gracias papá, tienes razón, tu eres mi ejemplo y no se como lo haces…

- ¿Cómo hago el que cariño?

- Tener el corazón roto en mil pedazos y seguir y esperar… ¿Cuánto vas a esperar? Ella no te hace caso…

- Los pedacitos que quedan siguen sintiendo ¿sabes? Esperare todo lo que ellos quieran…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, a cuatro metros de ellos, tras el recodo de la pared, y apoyada sobre la misma, Beckett había oído toda la conversación. No era curiosidad, necesitaba saber, conocer por completo a Castle, se sentía mal por espiarles, pero a la vez sentía como un cosquilleo invadía su estómago. Aquella conversación le había enseñado mucho sobre Castle, aun retumbaban en su mente sus palabras "Quédate conmigo Kate, te quiero" que ella no quiso reconocer que recordaba, no hasta que estuviese segura de ella misma, segura de no huir de él, de no cerrarse y convertir una relación que podría ser maravillosa, en un infierno por no estar preparada para salir de su duro caparazón, ella sabía que podía estropearlo todo con sus formas, sus miedos y sus reproches… hasta que no solucionase eso… ¿la estaría esperando a ella? ¿Esos pedacitos de corazón roto la estarían esperando a ella?

En ese momento deseo tener la fuerza y valentía para darse la vuelta y lanzarse en los brazos de ese enorme oso de peluche que era Castle y tener un lugar donde llorar cuando estuviese triste, como ahora lo hacía Alexis, tener a alguien con quien compartir su día a día, sus cabreos y sus alegrías… sintió que ella podía ser quien recompusiese los trocitos rotos del corazón de Castle, mientras él podría ser quien recompusiese los de ella.

- Vámonos cariño, ¿sabes? Creo que necesitamos uno o dos kilos de helado de chocolate, vamos a esa heladería que te gusta tanto, lo compramos y vamos para casa y veremos alguna peli antigua en la tele mientras nos lo comemos.

- Pero papá tu estas trabajando… no puedes… tienes que ayudarles

- Claro que si puedo cariño, ellos son los policías, ellos son quienes resuelven los casos, yo sólo soy un escritor corriendo detrás de una musa que como tú has dicho, no le hace ni caso….

Beckett se sobresaltó al oírles, y entró en el primer despacho intentando que no la descubriesen. Castle y Alexis pasaron por delante de la puerta, le vio abrazado a su hija y ella reposando la cabeza en su padre.

- Chicos, no veo a Beckett ¿le podéis decir que me voy a casa?

- Claro tío – le contestó Esposito- ¿Va todo bien? – le dijo mirando a Alexis

- Si gracias Espo – dijo besando a su hija en la cabeza – todo esta bien.

Entraron al ascensor, Beckett les veía desde su escondite, con el corazón totalmente acelerado por lo que acababa de hacer y oir. Cuando el ascensor comenzó a bajar, Beckett salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su escritorio

- Oye Beckett, Castle ha dicho que te dijera que se marchaba a casa…

- Emm… vale – le dijo ella sin mirarle y sin saber realmente lo que le había dicho, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos.

Cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje…

"Espero que no se te ocurra ir a por Ashley. Espero que Alexis este mejor. Creo que sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras, si necesitas hablar… Un beso"

Cuando Castle entró en su coche, sintió la vibración de su móvil y leyó el mensaje… pidió cinco minutos a Alexis y escribió

"No pensaba ir a por él. Se la pasará… sólo tiene diecisiete años, acaba de caer a la cruda realidad de la vida. Creo que no voy a rechazar tu invitación y te llamaré más tarde, o ¿quizá debería ir a tu casa y que me des ese beso detective?"

"No tientes tu suerte escritor, estoy armada, confórmate por el momento con llamar"

El leyó la respuesta… "por el momento"…. Y sonrió

- ¿Va todo bien papá?

- Claro hija… el destino cariño… es muy juguetón…

Alexis no entendió nada, pero se apretó más contra su padre, sintiendo que poco a poco aquel vacío desaparecía y pensando que tenía que seguir … total… él se lo perdía…


End file.
